Reality is a Two-Sided Coin
by In The Forest
Summary: Reality is like a coin. Truth and lies are what make up reality. There is no truth without a lie and no lie without a truth. Look into the water and you may see the reflection of a story.


This was my first HailClan challenge. I wrote this in a day basically, so if anyone hates it,I can understand why. The reason this was easier than other stories was because... I already had an idea of what I wanted to do by reading others stories. I decided to be a bit different.

* * *

Blazefoot ran maneuvered through the rocky water of SeaClan with ease. He couldn't understand why she would do this to him?! After everything he has done for her. He even risked his life protecting her from a two-leg! And for what, to be back-stabbed by her?! Moreover, for someone from AirClan! Blazefoot shakes his head and sits in a secret area he had once shown Mousepelt. Looking into the water, it reflects what is on his mind.

_A dark brown she-cat is purring with another tom inside of SeaClan's border, sheltered by the pointy rocks surrounding them. Blazefoot has been watching them for who knows how long, and still hasn't been discovered. His ginger pelt slowly bristling with every second she is with that AirClan tom, dark amber eyes narrowing and turning colder until he is the perfect picture of an enraged tom readying for the kill. Just as he was about to attack the tom and send him back to AirClan, Mousepelt's next words made him freeze._

_"Our kit is almost a warrior now Whitebelly. Everyone thinks they are Blazefoot's kits, and I am still giddy about how they think that, since none of them even look close to Blazefoot." Mousepelt's wondrous voice said purringly. _Icepaw and Webpaw weren't his kits?!_ He almost fainted when he heard her brutal words. _No, they are. That tom wasn't even there to see their births!_Shaking his head to get rid of useless thoughts like that, he aimed himself for maximum leverage and pounce. Springing, he landed on Mousepelt instead. The tom, having had been caught, ran all the way back to AirClan. Glaring at Mousefur, he gets off of her. _

_"Blazefoot, I'm sorry! You know I lo-" before she could finish her sentence, Blazefoot had ripped her throat out. Picking her up by her bloody neck, he throws her into the ocean. Watching with satisfaction as the ocean turns a dark and malicious red with the blood of his once lover, now dead former clan-mate. Hearing two gasps of astonishment behind him, he sees Icepaw and Webpaw, 'his' two little kits. _

_"B-blazefoot, you are our daddy right?" young shy Icepaw said sadly, looking into the tom's eyes. At this point, he wasn't sure of which would be a lie or not. Opening his mouth to tell the kits the truth, that they weren't his, that they were half AirClan, that their mother betrayed all of them, he was suddenly pulled out of his mind._

Blinking twice, he looked around for what could've made him regain conscience. Smelling a familiar scent, he turns around to see Mousepelt.

"You know that wasn't how it turned out. You may as well tell yourself the truth and stop living in a fantasy." Mousepelt's voice had said.

"You can't control what my wishes are Mousepelt. And you know I can easily kill you here as I could have easily killed you back there." Blazefoot says scathingly. Oh, he knew she was saying nothing but truths. But every time she opens her mouth now, it sounds like lie after lie after lie. Because that is what his lie is going to be now. He is going to lie to his leader, his 'kits' all of SeaClan, and lie to AirClan as well, by pretending that Whitebelly is just another cat in a gathering. _Of course, if we ever go to war with AirClan again…_ Blazefoot thought silently, the water slowly reflecting a bloody battle with Whitebelly covered in blood and Blazefoot standing over him, beaming.

"Do you care to keep such gruesome thoughts to yourself, Blazefoot?" Mousepelt glared at the water, slapping the reflection with her paw, only to gasp in pain as the reflection showed her replacing Whitebelly in an even worse condition. Glaring at Blazefoot, she muttered something under her breath about how he plays unfair. None to gently shoving him away, she looks into the water so she can see what really happened.

_Having have been pounced on, she glares at the cat that had done it, only to slightly soften when she realizes it was Blazefoot. Looking at him, she starts to open her mouth to offer an explanation to him, when she is once again tackled by him. Looming over her, he puts his paw to her throat. His claws started to slowly unsheathe, stopping at a point so he wouldn't draw any blood. _

_"Mousepelt, why would you do something like that? You lied to me, to your clan, and even _to your own kits_?!" Blazefoot yelled at her, getting louder and pushing harder with every syllable in his rant. Saying nothing, they had a conversation through eye contact, neither even blinking as they stared at each other. Finishing their silent conversation, Blazefoot sighed, looking resigned and distraught over the events. _

_"Are you going to tell anyone Blazefoot?" Mousepelt asked gently, gasping for precious air._

_"The only thing I have to say is that I have the best mate by my side with two beautiful she-cats for our kits." Blazefoot said coldly. If Mousepelt had to have guessed, at this point it wasn't out of love, it was only for the two cats that have called them parents throughout their entire lives. _

Emerging from the memory, Mousepelt and Blazefoot say silent as they look at each other.

"Let's go back now. The clan is probably worried about us." Blazefoot said as he walked in the direction of the clan. Padding up to him, Mousepelt curls her tail with him like they were still lovers. Blazefoot sneered coldly at her, but permits it for the sake of the secret.

* * *

Is this good enough, Expo? Please review fellow Forum Clanners!


End file.
